Le bruit de la mer
by Pruls
Summary: Lorsqu'il se tait, George a l'impression d'entendre la mer. Comme lorsque, enfant, il collait les coquillages à son oreille. Mais il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps.


Lorsqu'il se tait, George a l'impression d'entendre la mer. Comme lorsque, enfant, on colle un coquillage à son oreille et on a soudain l'impression que les flots s'écrasent contre notre pavillon tandis que l'eau remonte avec ardeur le long de notre conduit auditif, pour s'arrêter juste avant le tympan, avant de se retirer avec paresse dans un silence lourd d'émotions. C'est amusant lorsqu'on est enfant.

De son oreille droite, George entend le fracas des vagues contre les récifs de sa vie, et la houle roule autour du rocher qu'est devenu son cœur.

Il écoute l'écoulement du temps et de l'eau, et il est soudain pris d'un mal de vivre. C'est la nausée et c'est l'angoisse, insupportable, d'être celui qui reste. Comme si la marée avait emporté avec elle ses souvenirs de gosse et son enthousiasme adolescent, et ça lui laisse un goût de vase au fond de la bouche.

Les Autres lui disent parfois : « Tu ris moins, George ». Et lui ne répond pas, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir entendus, parce que leurs constats ont l'arrière-goût rance du reproche, et parce que cela ne sert à rien de raisonner ceux qui ont choisi de faire les sourds. Comment voulez-vous rire quand l'écume dévore la crique fleurie de vos adolescences ? Les mots des Autres sont des lames de fond qui, terribles rasoirs, le déchiquettent férocement pour le laisser sanguinolent parmi les flots. Alors il fait semblant de ne pas les entendre, c'est pratique quand on a qu'une oreille… Mais comment ne pas les entendre, leurs cris de mouettes rieuses, moqueuses ? Comment ne pas leur déverser à la gueule tout le dégoût qu'ils lui inspirent ?

Il laisse couler.

N'était-il bon qu'à cela, rire ? On ne veut pas de cet autre George éventré, qui prend l'eau de toutes parts. On détourne le regard, parce que c'est plus facile de contempler le ciel bleu pendant que les sables mouvants engloutissent nos chevilles. Parce que les ouragans et les dépressions tropicales c'est loin, c'est en Amérique, et pas du tout du côté de la Manche. Parce que la tourmente on la tolère chez les autres, mais surtout pas chez soi. Ses joues ne sont peut-être pas humides et ses yeux sont peut-être secs, mais tout au fond les cales ont pris l'eau. Comment continuer à rire lorsque sous nos paupières il pleut des cascades de souffrance ?

La vie peut-elle vraiment continuer quand la tempête a arraché tous les phares de votre vie pour les éclater impitoyablement dans les fonds marins ? Lorsque les crabes déchirent et dévorent les chairs et qu'il ne vous reste plus rien. Lorsque les ossements sont rongés par le temps qui passe puis sont progressivement recouverts par les sédiments. Lorsqu'il ne vous reste que des épaves de souvenirs, des vaisseaux fantômes, évanescents.

Lorsqu'il se tait, George a l'impression d'entendre la mer. Comme lorsque, enfant, il collait les coquillages à son oreille. Mais il n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Depuis Poudlard ou depuis la Guerre, il ne sait pas. Ou peut-être après, il ne sait plus. Il vomit le monde tout entier quand la mer fait mine de lécher son visage sur son flanc droit, car il a l'impression qu'elle l'a trahi. Il y a ces salissures dans le pli de son oreille, et il aime à penser que c'est le sable qu'elle n'est pas parvenue à lui dérober. Il y a aussi ce goût de sel qu'il sent presque contre sa bouche, agréable d'abord, puis rapidement brûlant et écœurant lorsque l'eau salée commence à s'insinuer dans les commissures et les gerçures de ses lèvres et qu'il a soudain l'impression que tous les marais salants du monde se sont mis à danser sur son palais. Il se dit qu'il devrait mettre les voiles. Qu'il aurait dû mettre les voiles depuis longtemps. Partir loin, très loin, s'évanouir dans la brume. Et puis parfois il y a Angie, Angie et ses sourires nostalgiques, Angie et ses joues rougies par Merlin sait quoi, Angie et ses silences qui lui font dire qu'elle le comprend, Angie et le fantôme de Fred, et il a l'impression de ne plus être seul.

Il écoute attentivement le bruit de l'eau, et il a l'impression qu'elle s'infiltre progressivement dans ses poumons pour tenter de le noyer. Qu'elle le noie ! Il veut tellement qu'elle finisse par combler la béance assoiffée qui se creuse depuis trop longtemps à l'intérieur sa poitrine. Il entend les vagues déferler et il se refuse à pleurer. Il ne sert à rien de verser des larmes quand les torrents de cruauté se déversent sans discontinuer sur votre vie toute entière. Lorsque votre peau est déjà boursouflée, gonflée d'eau, parce que vous êtes déjà depuis trop longtemps immergé. Résolu, il veut juste se laisser engloutir, se laisser totalement avaler.

De son oreille droite, George a l'impression d'entendre la mer.

De son oreille gauche, il n'entend plus rien.

Son oreille gauche est morte, comme son jumeau, et ils ne reviendront pas.


End file.
